Великий мир Республики
right|thumb|200px|[[Бенду|Символ Галактической Республики во времена Войн клонов]] Великий мир Республики ( ) — временной период, начиная с завершением Седьмой битвы при Руусане в 1000 ДБЯ и заканчивая началом Войн клонов (22 ДБЯ—19 ДБЯ). События Данный период характеризуется проведением Руусанской реформы, входе которого большая часть полномочий Верховного Канцлера Галактической Республики была передана Галактическому Сенату. Одним из последствий реформы стало введение Республиканским бюро мер и стандартов нового календаря. Год Седьмой битвы за Руусан стал нулевым годом нового летоисчисления. По Стандартному галактическому календарю это 1000 ДБЯ. Реформа сильно ослабила Республику, как государство, а отказ от Вооруженных Сил сделал её практически беззащитной перед сепаратистскими настроениями и тем более перед ситхами. Также этот период во многом значился и для Ордена джедаев. В 32 ДБЯ в Орден вступил бывший раб по имени Энакин Скайуокер, в последствии став ключевой фигурой в Галактике. Джедай верили, что он '«Избранный»', который согласно пророчеству джедаев, должен будет восстановить баланс Силы, уничтожить ситхов. Поэтому Совет принял его, несмотря на непригодный для начала обучения возраст и его страх за мать, который мог привести на тёмную сторону. Появление * «Jedi Chef» * «Urchins» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Episode I Adventures» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «A Summer's Dream» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Marked» * «Deal with a Demon» * * «Single Cell» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Прелюдия к восстанию» * «Star Wars: Darth Maul» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «The Death of Captain Tarpals» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Battle for Naboo» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comics * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures» * «Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Посланники на Маластар» * «Incident at Horn Station» * «Bad Business» * « » * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак» * «Сердце пламени» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Конец бесконечности» * «Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Охота на Орру Синг» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Тьма» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Deep Spoilers» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * «Jedi Quest» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Путь ученика» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Star Wars: Zam Wesell» * «Star Wars: Poison Moon» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * «Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня» * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * «Странствия джедая: Последняя битва» * «A Jedi's Weapon» * «Starfighter: Crossbones» * «Star Wars: Racer Revenge» * «Глаза революции» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем»» * «Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls» * «Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess» * «Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters» * «Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes» * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» * «Puzzle Peace» * «The Way of the Warrior» * «Тяжело в учении» * «The Sith in the Shadow» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Преддверие бури» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comics * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game * «Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett» * «Star Wars Adventures: Chewbacca and the Slavers of the Shadowlands» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» }} Категория:Временные периоды Категория:Галактическая Республика Категория:Годы Великого мира Республики